Tarantula-x
by james.j.flower
Summary: This is where Hydra was behind Peters parents death and they turned him into a side wepon x project.


Ok to start this of this will not follow the exact timeline of X-Man evolution Wolverine has already saved X-23 and gave her the name Laura. And walk on the wild side will happen later so will Wanda's entrance. Apocalypse has already happened and he might make a return. Thank you for trying my story I hope you enjoy Tarantula-X.

It was a normal day in Bayvile high school everyone was listening to their teacher until they heard a motorcycle everyone jumped to the Windows and saw a kid in a skull cap with a red spider, black jeans, black leather gloves, and a black vest with a white black-widow the hour glass was two skulls connected and a blood red web over the rest of the vest. He parked the motorcycle and walked in the school everyone wondered who he was Jean thought nothing of him till she got this feeling that he had powers. The bell rung everyone ran out of class to see who the stranger was

''meveryone I think we should great the new kid I have a feeling he's like us'' Jean sent out to everyone. They were all there except Rogue she was talking to her math teacher. They walked out to parking lot and they saw the new kid sitting on his bike.

"Hi I'm Jean and these are my friends" the boy looked up and Jean saw his eyes they were not those of a teenager but hard like Logan's eyes maybe even colder.

"Hi" was all he said Scott was offended but kept his composure "what's your name?" He asked.

"One you don't want to know or be around" this shocked them all. Kurt got a little closer "nice bike" he said in awe.

"Look I know you guys are trying to be nice but don't just act like I don't exist ok" the kid fully sat on the bike and started it and sped off.

Scott was now pissed "what's his issue all we're doing was being nice!" Scott ranted Jean closed her eyes searching for the new kid and she found his mind then she tried to look into it ''GET OUT NOWWWWW!!!!!'' and she was forced out her eyes shot open.

"Jean what happened?!?!" Scott asked worried as he saw the shocked look on her face.

"I couldn't read his mind..." everyone stood frozen at what they heard "vhat??" Kurt asked. Jean shook her head "he knew I was there and he forced me out" Jean said in shock.

With the new kid "a fucking telapath just what I need right now" he groaned as he reached is house the garage door opened as he pulled in and parked. He got off the bike and looked at a picture of a man and woman with a new born in the woman's arms. 'Glad they left a map of their old hideouts' he walked into the kitchen and the house lit up.

"Welcome back Mr. Peter Parker" the house's AI said "thank you Mavis how are the investments?" Peter asked "vary well the expected two week income is 150,000 on the synthetic oil company that is paying to use your formula and the electronic car company has increased by 20,000 since you sent them the better design for the fully electric powered sports car" Mavis said.

Peter nodded "and the search for The WEAPON X program or Hydra of underground bases" he asked with venom "scans show there should be an underground base here geographical scans show a underground structure at Xavier's school for gifted young ones and one under an abandoned observatory" Mavis ended.

"The observatory is the one but why the one under Xavier's school" he looked at the scans it looked like a base with a jet port but it would only work with a blackbird.

Knock knock knock* Peter head shot to the door 'no one knows I live here' Peter shot out three claws from his knuckles. "Hello this is Charles Xavier I was wondering if I could have a word with the family that lives here?" Peter tucked one hand behind him claws still extended.

Peter opened the door "How did you find me the school doesn't have this address." He saw a woman with white hair and a man in a wheelchair and a man in a leather jacket who burst through the door and attempted to pin him to the wall. Peter used his force and pinned him to the wall and put his claws to his chin.

"One more move and I shish kebab your skull" Wolverine looked the kid in the eyes about to retaliate then a memory flashed "Richard?" Peter flinched.

"How do you know that name!!" Peter yelled. Xavier tried to enter the boys mind "you stay out of the house and my head telapth and you how do you know that name answer me!!!!"

Xavier tried again but he couldn't enter his mind. Then he looked at Peter and saw the claws "Wolverine he's like you look at the claws" Xavier called out Ororo was standing there in shock. Wolverine pushes the kid away Peter then extended his other claws.

Wolverine stared in shock "kid we can help you but you need to calm down see I'm just like you" Wolverine extended his own claws and retracted them.

"So your weapon X and I'm guessing X-23 is with you?" Peter still asked ready for a fight.

Wolverine clenched his hands "yes I was weapon X and she has a name now it's Laura kid" he said trying to work with Peter.

"It's not kid it's Peter Parker I'm glad she got away now leave my home." Wolverine and Xavier were shocked.

"Peter please we can help you" Peter laughed "plenty have tried and were killed for trying. Tell Laura Tarantula-X said hi now leave."

Wolverine walked to the door and stopped "who was Richard to you?" he asked Peter looked to Wolverine "he was my father" and Peter shut the door.

Xavier and Wolverine looked at each other "you know that means either weapon x program is still alive and well or Hydra has taken over it" Xavier said.

Wolverine growled "they did that to another kid" Ororo covered her mouth in shock 'what monster could do that to not one but two kids' they drives back to the mansion. Raven came out of the bushes near the far corner of the house she walked up to the door and just as she was about to shift forms the door opened.

"I've had enough visitors who are you and what do you want?" Peter asked with an edge to his voice.

Raven smiled "want to offer my help to learn your abilities and" three claws popped out in front of her cutting her off.

"The last time I heard that my entire family was killed in front of me now you have two seconds before I kill you" Peter threatened. Raven ran 'those claws were just like Wolverine's claws' she transformed into an eagle and flew away.

The Xavier institute

Logan pull the car into the roundabout in the front of the institute and parked. Ororo got out and help Xavier into his chair the students eager to meet the new kid Scott looked past them "did the parents turn you down??"

Xavier shook his head "He lives alone but he isn't ready to be here for the fact that he believes he will put us in danger." Xavier said sadly.

Everyone was shocked Scott shook his head "I thought so too maybe if I talk to him." Scott offered in understanding.

Wolverine held his hand up "kid he's not talkin bout his powers endangering us he's talkin about the people huntin him." Gasps were heard "and no I ain't gonna tell ya so everyone but Jean,Scott, Rouge, And Kitty scram!"

Everyone except Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty ran "Xavier I believe we found another at the school" Xavier looked to Jean and she showed him the memory of the boy.

"*Sigh* no Jean that's Peter Parker the poor boy we just saw" Xavier said Jean jumped.

Scott shot of his mouth before thinking "you mean that rude Kid is Peter then I'm glad let the brotherhood have his bad attitude."

Wolverine grabbed Scott by the collar "If you knew even a third of what he's gone through you wouldn't have said that" and Wolverine threw Scott in to the grass with Scott sliding past Jean.

"I've got a call to make you deal with them Charles" Wolverine growled. Xavier sighed once more.

"Scott everyone come here" Xavier asked calmly everyone rushed over "now you know how Wolverine got his Adamantium right" everyone nodded and shivered at the thought. Xavier nodded and showed them Peter holding Logan against the wall with his adamantium claw at His neck.

Gasp were given "ya mean it happen ta him too" Rogue was able to speak Xavier nodded "and most likely more he was able to keep me out of his head also he was in when Laura was in they called him Tarantula–X" Scott felt like shit for what he said and then remembered when he and Kurt tried to help Logan with Sabertooth how he reacted.

"He's just like Logan" Scott whispered Xavier nodded "but he's worse because with his age and the moves he performed on Wolverine he must have been there six or more years" everyone got a gloom about them.

Xavier looked at them "that why I want you to treat him like you would Logan ease him to be around you guys. Rogue I might suggest that you try first I get the feeling that groups aren't going to help him learn that we can help him." Rogue nodded just as everyone did "now let's not focus on this too much and don't push him because he will push back let go enjoy the nice lunch Ororo is cooking" everyone followed Xavier.

Mean while Logan went to his room and found his S.H.I.E.L.D communicator and called Fury. "Logan?? My god hell must be frozen for you to actually be calling me" Fury joked.

"Not a friendly call bub what do you know about a Richard Parker" Wolverine snarled Fury got silent.

"He and his wife Mary Parker were the best undercover agents I knew before I became Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and the saddest ones that died they were killed in the home of May and Ben Parker with their son Peter Parker" Fury finished.

Wolverine didn't like this "and you know for a fact the kids body was found" Wolverine asked want to make sure of everything.

"No but the search turned up nothing and I was the head of the search team what are you getting at Wolverine?" Fury said in an angry tone.

Wolverine sighed "because I just meet a mutant with Charles and he had an adamantium skeleton and claws just like mine I could tell because of his weight and I smelled the blood and metal. I had a memory flash of Richard Parker and he freaked and asked me how I knew that name. And I asked him what the name was to him and he said it was his father."

Fury was silent Wolverine heard a faint whisper. "Mary Richard I failed you both Wolverine where is he" Wolverine heared the disappointment in his voice like this was his biggest failure.

Wolverine sighed "first things first what do you know about a project called Tarantula–X because he said tell Laura Tarantula-X said hi" Wolverine didn't like the silence. "Fury you know something you better fucking tell me."

"Wolverine that was the person that helped Laura escape and escaped him self until she was caught again but they never caught him. The undercover agents I have in Hydra from what they told me Hydra has a bounty set at 3,000,000,000 because his genetic structure allowed his DNA to accept Spliced DNA from you. Thus allowing his body to get your mutant abilities but when they did so his own were awakened. That's for the first part of the projects name comes from" Wolverine hung up on Fury.

Wolverine pulled out a burner phone that he got for him and Laura to talk on and he called Laura. "Hello dad how are you?" Laura asked as she picked up the phone.

"I'm ok Laura I have a question that might bring some bad memories but nonetheless I need to ask it" Wolverine said sadly.

"ok dad what's going on?" She said in a serious tone "Tarantula-X said to tell you hi" "what how do you know that name is he there can I talk to him" Laura asked with excitement.

"Easy kid easy can he be trusted and is I true that he wasn't captured again after you two escaped" Wolverine questioned Incase it was a plot by Hydra.

"Yes it is true he was like an older brother when ever we were together and they were about to punish me he took the blame and the...punishment." Laura said with sadness in her voice Something Wolverine never heard before.

"so if you came here and saw him would be able to recognize him?" Wolverine asked hoping she could give him answers.

"YES IM ON MY WAY" Wolverine heard the line was closed nearly cutting off her sentence. "dam you would have thought I told her I will be her dad for the first time all over again" Wolverine chuckled

In Peter's dream

"Graaaahhhhhh" Peter was running through the forest claws drawn "it's Tarantula open fire" a soldier called out as the barrage of bullets started. Peter was slashing soldiers left and right then he came upon the main convoy and there was a leading representative of Hydra's weapon X replication program holding a gun to a nurse that took care of him.

"Now Peter you know we will always find you" he said with a sinister smile Peter growled "run Peter I deserve this and so much more" *crack* "shut up you worthless Bitch now come with us and she lives"

The nurse shook her head but got hit again. "Peter sweet boy allow me do a small act of redemption" was all she said as she bit the directors hand and he hit her again but then he shot her. "Now look at what you made me do" the director said in a disappointing chuckle.

Peter snarled everyone looked his direction and saw absolute bloodlust in his eyes "NNNNNNNNNNAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR" as he shot towards the director burring his claws in his chest then ripping them out "GRRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHH" and Peter went to the soldiers and killed them one by one he got to the last one.

"Please no I have two kids I only took this job to take care of them" the soldier begged as he was picked up. Peter slammed him into a tree and stabbed his shoulder "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"Then you should have ran away" he retracted his claws letting the soldier drop "since I've never seen you before this is your one time I'm letting you go get a different job and make sure I never see you again" the soldier ran. Peter walked to the road and hopped into a dump truck with sand in it.

Peter shot up in his bed claw drawn "RRRRRRRAAaaahhh" Peter got into a fighting stance. Peter looked around and saw he was him his parents room in their hideout in Bayvile. Peter then looked at the bed and saw the sheets were ruined "shit."

He walked to the kitchen and cooked his breakfast as he finished his meal he sat down at the island table where a cup of coffee rose from the table. Peter drank the coffee and read the paper that was at his door.

Peter got ready for the day and went to the garage and started his motorcycle he opened the garage door and saw a man in a trench coat with claws for nails. *Sniff sniff shink* "something I can help you with?" Peter asked with claws drawn.

"Here to take you with me conscious or not" Sabertooth sneers as he walked in the garage a red laser was on his chest then he was shot with a taser in the arm. Sabertooth looked at the kid and before he could laugh he was hit with a shock stronger then he expected and he dropped.

Peter walked over and dragged him out of the garage and pulled his motorcycle out then closed the door. "Tell who ever sent you I'm not interested" then Peter grabbed Sabertooth and threw him into the forest next to his house.

At Bayvile high school

Scott and the others were in the lunchroom they were talking about Peter and how they could try to befriend him. Lance and his crew were sitting at a different table and they heard Peter come into the cafeteria and Lance had a bone to pick with him. Lance walked right up to Peter "hey new kid me and my house mates don't like how you treated our den mother."

Peter looked at them with an unimpressed look "kid your way out of your league and that's with your friends in the fight." Peter said flatly everyone waited for the first punch and Lance landed it. *Crack* Everyone looked and saw Peter hadn't moved Lance clutches his hand "I warned you"

Peter walks away. Lance was surrounded by his friends "did you brake your hand by punching him in the face?" Pietro asked.

The Xavier students followed Peter "hey stop" Scott called out Peter stopped and turned and saw them. Peter sighed and kept walking they ran in front of him "hey we just want to say one thing and we'll leave you alone ok" Scott said.

Peter looked at all of them then looked to Jean "look stay out of my head ok Red you wouldn't want to be in there anyway. And I will say this I keep people away for their protection and safety. So take my advice seriously if you're around me too much people will notice and you put your selfs at risk." They looked at him with sadness.

Rogue walked up to him "ah know wha ya mean to a point." Peter looked at her in disbelief.

"Your the one that released Apocalypse well not you but your mother Raven" Peter said in a tone of understanding and sadness then went silent.

Peter shook his head "look I understand you guys want to connect with me. But the people that do usually get killed or something along those lines this is for your safety." Peter said in a disconnected tone and walked away.

Rogue saw the anguish in his eyes and she walked his direction for two reasons to put her stuff in class and to see what class he had. Rogue turned the corner and was face to face with Peter "I don't appreciate stalkers" he said shocking.

Rogue scrunched her face "Ahm not a stalka" Rogue says with annoyance "ok later then" he said already walking away. "In further news a train is out of control and heading for the Bayvile train station" a radio said in a teachers room.

Rogue looked to the classroom she heard it from and then looked to where Peter walked but he was gone. And a motorcycle engine roared as it pealed out of the school.

Peter rode to where the train should be in three minutes he activated his vibranium suit. Peter turned and saw it going at dangerous speeds 'this isn't going to be easy. Peter jumped and caught the trains engine as it passed and set a remote controlled charge at the trains linking point just in case he then got in front of looked around for something to web to slow the train down there were a few buildings but not enough 'great painful way it is."

Peter jumped down and slammed his foot into the ground shattering the railing support's "FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKINGGGGG SSHIITTT ERRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Peter screams as he tries to stop the train as well as repulsive pulses coming from his suit. He sees the station get closer and closer slowing down but not fast enough. Peter slammed his foot deeper into the ground and now the track rails lifted and slammed into the front of the train and the front of the train dived down digging into the ground and Peter detonated the charge.

The train engine completely stood on end and Peter was now holding the train up and slowing it down "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA STOP GOD FUCKING DAMIT!!!!!!!" The train slowed down and Peter noticed the train slowed down faster and felt a little lighter. Peter released the final pulse from his suit and the train came to a complete stop 1100 feet away from the station Peter dig himself out from under the train and saw a girl with red hair then recognized her face it was Jean and he saw her team behind her. All shocked and and some in tears seeing the condition he was in.

Everyone saw Peter his feet basically ground to the metal covered bone and healing and the suit repaired and covered his feet. Peter groaned as he walked out of the hole popping his neck, hands, and back "Rrrrrrahhhhh thanks for the assistance but I have to go" he shot a web and launch him self into the air and started swinging.

Peter looked back and saw Jean following him "wait please stop" she called out. 'Of course they're the persistent type' Peter saw a metal statue that he could use to launch himself to swing faster. He swung around the arm of the statue and launched himself into the air. Peter shot his web out and started swinging then stopped suddenly like an invisible force grabbed him out of the air. Peter looked back and saw Jean holding her hand out towards him 'a telapahy and telaconetic oh come the fuck on!!!!' Peter felt him being pulled towards Jean and she landed on the ground.

Peter shot another web and held on tight knowing that this was going to launch him faster then the statue did then a laser shot and cut both his webs. Peter looked back and saw a man with an optic visor.

Peter was put on the ground and got into a defense position and looked around to see everyone. He lightly smelt the air his suit making a venting sound to drown his sniff out. Not even Wolverine noticed Peter recognized his sent and recognized the faces of most of the people there.

"Easy kid we just want to talk" Wolverine said he tried to figure this guy's sent for reference but the only thing he smelled was vibranium one the most expensive metals in the world and almost impossible to get.

"Ok hi and bye" and Peter jumped expecting the red head to try and catch him he shot a web out and tried to swing the he turned around and pulled him self in the way of the optic blast. 'Only way to get away and get speed' the blast connected and Peter was launched fifty feet in to the air and he launched a pulse to increase his speed.

Everyone was shocked then Peter activated his gliding wings on the suit and as he glided he looked down and saw the same white haired woman that came to his house. 'Dam Parker luck' Peter mentally cursed he deactivated the wings and webbed two buildings and he was launched in the detection of the clock tower.

Peter deactivated his suit and he's clothes he dusted them off and he exited the clock tower and ran to the restaurant. Existing the back door Peter pressed a button and his motorcycle drove to him he dropped a timed sent bomb and drove off. Peter arrived at school and he was greeted by the principal she walked up to him "care to tell me what was so important that you ditched half a day of school?" She asked.

Peter was hit with the sent of the blue woman that came to his house "how about I ask why you hid your true face?" Peter asked in a Serious tone.

Raven flinched "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're lucky you are a new student so you get a warning. Don't let it happen again" Raven threatens and storms off. Peter shakes his head and walked to class and he saw the kids that tried to be his friends gone 'so they go to regular school too like I thought.' Peter took his seat and then saw the X-Men take their seats he saw their disappointed looks and held back a chuckle.

The school went on like normal and Peter then military class vehicles showed up with the shield sign. Peter hid in a group of students moving towards his motorcycle then Nick Fury walked out "I'm looking for a Peter Parker." 'God dam Parker luck' luckily there were plenty teen as tall as him and a few taller. Peter reached the edge of the crowd closest to his motorcycle and he looked back to Nick Fury and he was looking through the crowd.

Peter saw a kid walk out "none of us know this Peter or where he is because he's a loner douche bag that wants to be alone" said a member of the football team. Nick glared at the kid and was about to blow up on him then a motorcycle started and drove off.

Nick runs through the crowd and didn't get a good look at the motorcycle but his guy yelled that's him "Fury to helicopter follow that motorcycle and don't loose him." Nick ordered and a helicopter flew over the school to try and follow the motorcycle but Peter road into the camping area.

Peter saw Fury standing on the entrance to his family's hideout "Now Peter I'm here to talk" Fury said in a calm commanding tone. "Well for one I'm not Peter I'm Scott and I'm just here to ditch school and camp" Peter said in a offended tone.

"Mmm hmmm then you wouldn't mind my men clearing the Parkers personal items as well as the technology" Fury said then it clicked. Peter was quick to answer "That's fine" Fury was thrown off his game "ok well then 'bzzzzzztz bzzzzzzzzt' hold on one second Fury here...What what do you mean there's nothing there!???" Fury said in a mad tone.

Peter smiled 'thank you T'challa' Fury saw the smile 'sneaky little shit' "and the scanners aren't picking up anything" Fury asked with a smile Peters didn't flinch. "Nothing but micro signals of vibranium" the man told Fury. "So kid can you tell me what vibranium in doing in your house" Fury said with a smile.

"What is vibrainium?" Peter asked sounding clueless. Fury grinds his teeth 'I will not lose I'm too close' Fury shook his head.

"Well I have to check you." Peter nodded Fury scand him. Peter press the emergency camouflage mode for his suite and dissolved in the the surrounding while Fury was to focused on the scan reading. :No Vibranium found Adamantium: Fury smiled "so kid where did you get the Adamantium" Fury looked up and the kid was gone "Son of a Bitch"


End file.
